Bountiful Klainebows
by RiriCrissColfer
Summary: Klaine mini-fics! Request and read klaine one shots here. I take all requests unless I find them too smutty, I'm staying cleanish for the younger klainers out there. However, ratings may change. Prompt whatever your heart desires!
1. Chapter 1: What A Party Can Do

A/N: So hello everybody! My name is Riri and I shall be your author for this fic. This fic is a collection of small prompt fics, which I have a few of akready written. If you would like to leave a prompt, post it in the reviews! :) I'll update as fast as I can when I get a prompt, and prompts can be absolutely anything, from AU scenes to a little bit of cuddling on the couch. I don't write smut, only because I'm not good at it! XD Sorry! Anyway; enjoy, rate, review, and request! Xxx - Riri.

* * *

Kurt REALLY didn't want to go to Sugar's Valentines Day party. Sure, it was an opportunity to dress up and flaunt his ass, but almost everyone from the Glee club had a date, and Sugar had actually pointed out, in front of the WHOLE choir room, that single people were sad and boring. Not this single person. He knew that because it was Breadstix (of all places, of course it was Breadstix) there would be more than triple the amount of people than the glee club in the "Sugar Shack" but the chances of any being gay, out AND single were extremely slim, never mind the fact that this is Ohio. Kurt sighed and hopped around his room, struggling to pull on his new grey jeans. He was sure that he would have to leave early so he doesn't lose his legs due to blood circulation cut off. Another half hour of styling his hair and final moisturizing, Kurt jumped into his Navigator and started the engine. Blaine REALLY didn't want to go to this Valentines Day Party. Jeff and Nick had decided to drag him along to Breadstix, (Wes and David were staying in with their girlfriends) and again, he was going to be the lonely single gay sitting in the back corner with nothing to do. He presumed that Jeff and Nick would be making out most of the time. Plus it wasn't even a Dalton party! It's mostly kids from that school McKinley High, a public school, which means that there would be an abundant amount of homophobics around and if there were any gays, they would be in the closet. Blaine sighed and smoothed his last curl down, adjusted his bow tie, and closed the front door behind him as he waited for Nick's car.

* * *

Kurt made his way towards where Mercedes, Sam, Mike and Tina sat, chatting about Rachel's love life. "...'cause she's always all over him, it's like, get a room, gurl. Nobody wants to see your tongues." 'Cedes complained. "Oh, hey boo," "Hey 'Cedes." Said Kurt, sitting down next to Tina, and dropping his bag on the table. "Hi Kurt! Hey, are you okay?" Whispered Tina as Mercedes continued ranting, with Sam listening with rapt attention. He sighed. "I must be the only single in this whole room." "No, you're not, look, there's, uh, someone over there," Pointed Tina, to a sad looking, incredibly hot boy sitting in the corner, and who seemed to be friends with - WAIT WHAT - a GAY couple making out, on the same table. The boy with the bow-tie that Tina (who was now laughing at Kurt's dumbfounded expression) had pointed out, sighed and drummed his fingers on the table. The kissing couple, one blonde, the other a brunette, told their friend something, then walked up to the stage where Rachel had just finished a song, getting a few disgusted looks that the seemed to happily ignore. First they asked Sugar something, and she squealed happily. They whispered to the band, then the blonde strutted up to the mic, as a thumping electric base started up. A few people screamed and jumped up to dance, including Britts and Santana. "Feel like I'm havin' a meltdown... Feeling like I'm losing control! They tell me I'mma danger to myself - now he crazy train is ready to roll! Uhoh!" He smirked at the Brunette, who started his part. "Work that butt like you don't give a fuck! You got a right to turn it up and get it down! Left three shock you know I can't get enough, 'cos tonight were taking over the town! Eh!" By now most of the party was dancing, and Kurt couldn't help himself from tapping his foot and smiling. He did love Adam Lambert. The couple started singing together for the chorus. "I wanna loooose my mind like a maniac, and crooooss the line, never looking back! We're oooon the lose, gettin' crazy, and we've gone cuckoo! Gonna party till they take us away!" They started dancing madly, and Mike, followed by a cheering Tina, ran up by the stage, where Mike started his moves. Sam grabbed Mercedes, who grimaced at Kurt, and disappeared in the jumping mass of teenagers. Kurt couldn't quite believe that no one really cared they were gay. "Lose my mind... I'm gonna lose my mind... Gonna get out of the straight JACKET! Whoooooa! Cuckoo! Gonna get outta the STRAAAYAAAAIGHT JACKET! WHOOOOOA! CUCKOO!" He started singing along to the lyrics, and kept glancing over to the boy in the corner. "I wanna LOOOOOOSE my miiiind like a maniaaaaaac! and crooooss the liiiiiine, never looking back! We're oooon the looooose, gettin' crazy, and we've gone cuckoo! Gonna party till they take us awaaaaay!" "Lose my mind... gonna lose my mind... I'm gonna lose my mind... gonna party till they take us away..." The crowd erupted into cheers and applause, while the couple singing almost fell off the stage as they sat down at a new table, forgetting their bow-tied friend.

* * *

Blaine loved his friends, and felt happy for them, but this was sort of unbearable. All he wanted to do was get up and dance, (Someone had started singing Love Shack) but there was nobody to dance with. But hey. Maybe he could find someone to dance with. Even if it was a girl, does it matter? He'll probably never see them again. He scanned around the room, seeing only a couple of people still seated. To be truthful, everybody he could see seemed pretty frightening... Apart from one. A boy, around Blaine's age, was sitting on the other side of the room, tapping his foot along and humming the lyrics. His hair was coiffed perfectly to make his honey brown hair shine, and his smile... Please be gay, thought Blaine. Just gazing at this strange boy with SKIN. TIGHT. Pants was making his palms sweat and heartbeat accelerate. Before he knew it he was walking confidently up to the stage, and asking the excitable looking girl wearing a giant marshmallow jacket if he could go next. Love Shack finished (Blaine had to admit, it was sung really well) and trotted up to the band. "Can I have a song?" He asked. The band agreed on the song, and a beat started up. "You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on, you think I'm funny, when I tell the punchline wrong, I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, dooown!" Blaine grabbed the wireless mic, and made his way over to the lonely boy in the corner. Bother it, he's about to make a complete fool out of himself, but you know what? He would risk it for the way this boy was making him feel.

* * *

"Before you met me I was alright but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life, now every February, you'll be my valentine... Valentine!" Kurt couldn't believe it. The bow-tie boy was singing. To him. He thought his heard would explode. But then he pointed the mic towards Kurt, grinning mischievously. Kurt hadn't seen this coming. But he sighed, smirked, and took a risk. "Let's go all... The way tonight, no regrets, just love..." As he was singing, he glanced around and saw the whole party had fallen quite, the large majority grinning and sighing for the cuteness. The other boy joined in, and tugged Kurt teasingly by his tie to make him stand, causing Kurt to giggle as he was trying to sing. "My, heart, stops! When you look at me. Just, one, touch! Now baby I believe. This. Is. Real. So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back!" Blaine let go of the beautiful boy's tie, and swapped it for his hand, leading him up to the stage for the last bit of the song. "Imma get your heart racing, in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight; let you put your hands on me, in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight." The party exploded in applause, louder than any of the performances that night. The boys turned to each other, hand in hand with a stranger they felt they had been looking for forever. Kurt lifted their hands to where he would hold it if he were shaking hands with somebody. "Kurt." Blaine looked at Kurt deep into his blue eyes, and said, "Blaine." Neither of them had believed in love at first sight before. Now they knew it was true. Needless to say, they have never left each others hand since.

* * *

A/N: Yay hope you liked it! Remember to rate, review, and request! :) - Riri 


	2. Chapter 2: Bow Tie Hunting

A/N: I know almost nobody has looked at this/followed it but I couldn't help myself posting this one. Please when you write a review, leave a quick prompt as well! Anyway thanks for dropping by :) xxx - Riri

* * *

"Excuse me," Said a slightly impatient Kurt Hummel, "Where can I find the bow ties? I've looked everywhere for them and I can't find a single Carlo Franco."  
This was ridiculous, he thought to himself. How hard is it to find a bow tie in a GAP store? He sighed and huffily followed the woman as she made her way down to the minuscule corner behind the shoes where they were hidden.  
There was literally three. Green. Bowties. One had a stain on it. Vile.  
Seeing as Blaine would be back from work in a couple of hours, and Kurt wanted to be home to surprise him with his - may he add, massive - Harry Potter birthday cake, he planned on getting his present as soon as possible.  
He placed a gorgeous, irresistible blue scarf he'd found on the counter, and paid. He had a few quick words with the store worker about customer service, high NYC statuses and things that can be done, then exited the store bow tie-less.  
Kurt tried about four more stores in vain, trying to find the perfect one that Blaine was missing.  
Discouraged and more than a little pissed off, he found himself walking into a little disney store near 46th Street.  
He did love this shop, though it was strange not walking in with Blaine. Normally it was him dragging the taller one inside.  
Looking at a display of Princess Pens, a shelf in the corner caught his eye. Kurt turned; and YES. It was, unbelievably, a group of Mickey Mouse bow ties. They were adorable little things, with a blue background and stars, Mickey Mouse and his many expressions taking over the stage.  
He reached for the back one, rushed to the check out and zipped his card, smiling and looking forward to Blaine's face as he sees the presents his husband had bought him.


	3. Chapter 3: Before You Leave

A/N: Hi people! Thank you for the reviews and YUS I have a prompt! It'll be up next. I apologise for the little glitch with posting the first chapter again, don't know what happened there. Also, there's a competition to make a cover for _Bountiful Klainebows _on Instagram, so if you are interested my account is takeabiteofmyheart (hahah I feel like such a loser) Anyway I'd love to have some more prompts, or even just a quick review. Love, Riri xxx

* * *

blaine, can you come over? Xxx -K .

babe are you ok? Im getting in the car as we... text... :P Xxx -B .

I just miss you. and I want to spend every moment I can with you before I leave. X -K .

I miss you too. be there in 5 :) x -B .

Okay xxx -K .

* * *

Blaine pressed his foot harder on the gas. Every moment counts. He sighed, turning California Gurls down a few notches and running his hands through his hair. Kurt had hidden his hair gel last night, and he hadn't had time to buy more before he got his text this morning. He'd hurried out the door, forgetting any kind of product. He bet that Kurt won't stop laughing.

He sighed again.

Kurt was leaving for New York in a week. Blaine didn't know how he'd manage. True, they would be texting every minute and phoning at break and Skyping every night, but nothing compares to the touch of skin to skin.

Hand to hand.

Nose to nose.

A kiss.

Blaine pulled up outside the Hummel-Hudson house and knocked on the door, which was wrenched open by a sleepy, teary looking Kurt, who promptly hurled himself into Blaine's arms.

"I love you." He sniffled, burrowing his head in the dip of Blaine's collarbone.

"Let's go inside, Kurt," Mumbled Blaine into Kurt's hair, placing a soft kiss on the crown of his head.

Only very rarely did the fashionista let Blaine become the taller one. It was only when he needed severe comforting. And Blaine knew this. He knew as soon as he saw a slightly disheveled looking Kurt spring from the door, that today was going to be tears and cuddles.

The shorter led the taller to Kurt's room, and sat him down on the bed, pulling the blankets over them. Kurt slipped down the bed a bit, and rested his head on Blaine's chest, right above his heart, so he could hear it beating.

"I don't want to go any more." Whispered Kurt, "I want to stay here with you." A single tear slipped down his cheek, and threatened to drip onto Blaine's sweater, but he wiped it away, and cupped Kurt's cheek.

"You have to go. You'll regret it if you don't. New York is the city of your dreams! I won't let you stay. It's your time." Every word that slipped from his mouth was hurting. He wanted to be selfish. To keep Kurt for his own, keep him here. But he couldn't, Blaine knew that. And he also knew that their relationship will be so much stronger afterwards. Absense makes the heart grow fonder, right?

"Remember what you said before, Kurt? You and I will be that fabulous old couple, what was it, watching JaLo's memorial in a rest home? We will always be together. Nothing can stop us now."

Kurt's eyes were glossy, and so, so sad. Blaine turned his head and kissed him. Their lips touching and fingers entwining, it was a perfect moment, damped slightly by the tears and the prospect of New York.

Blaine had never loved anyone as much as Kurt... he sometimes wondered if his heart would explode for all his love, or his stomach would stop working for all the butterflies residing there. He sometimes wondered what would have happened if he had never met Kurt on the staircase, but then he would smile, and say, "It was meant to be."

* * *

A/N: Prompt and review? Pleaaaase? :)


	4. Chapter 4: Cancer

A/N: Okay, so this was prompted with a MCR song by one of my Instagram followers. I'm sorry everyone.

WARNINGS: If depressing themes, character death, cancer, eg trigger anything DO NOT KEEP READING.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own these characters. Or glee. Ect ect.

* * *

?The hardest part of this... Is leaving you.?

A quiet, raspy voice broke the traumatised almost-silence, the bleeping of the heart monitor echoing forlornly.

"B-Baine?"

Blaine woke with a start, his head jumping up from the plastic hospital mattress, his hand entwined in Kurt's, squeezing a little too hard. Kurt winced, but tried to hide it.

Blaine rubbed his eyes in an effort to wake faster. "Kurt? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" He stretched out a hand to stroke Kurt's cheek lightly, who turned away, still holding his boyfriend's hand to his face.

He coughed and licked his chapped and faded lips.

"If you c-could get me a d-drink of water?"

Blaine jumped up, softly taking his hand from his boyfriend's face. "I'll be right be back, babe. Right back." He looked around the ward, but couldn't see any water dispensers, so rushed into the hall. He jogged back a minute later holding two polystyrene cups.

He sat back down in the generic plastic hospital chair and handed the water to Kurt, then moved a couple of tubes connecting his boyfriend's hands and his nose to different bags and monitors to make it easier for Kurt to drink. Blaine placed the other cup on the bedside table, Kurt might need another one later.

The bed bound boy sipped a little liquid with a thoughtful look on his face.

?The hardest part of this... Is leaving you.?

"Blaine, have you c-called Aunt Marie? You and her need to go through my things and d-decide-" But he was cut off my Blaine, who's eyes started to water.

"Kurt, I've told you this before, you're so far away fro-"

And Kurt interrupted him back. "No, Blaine, I-I'm not. We need to sort this out before I go because you know how I am about loose ends."

The curly headed teen shook his head. "No! No, I don't want to accept this! This shouldn't happen to people like you! You have so much in front of you, you're so talented, so many people love you... It just can't happen!" With tears rolling down his face, he grasped both of Kurt's hands.

Kurt looked away again.

?The hardest part of this... Is leaving you.?

"I'm awful just to look at. My hair has abandoned me... It isn't living. Knowing I'm never going to marry. I want you to say goodbye today, and I want you to be true with that. I want you to promise. I want you to know you're saying goodbye to me forever, and I want you to move on, just like Rose and Jack. Think of it like that; we were meant to be with each other... But obviously m-my time here is done. It isn't fair, but it is how it is."

Kurt was crying now too. Tears streaked his face, like cruel reminders of how pale he was; Sue couldn't even call him porcelain any more, he was that white. She actually came to visit him though, which he thought was nice.

Kurt turned away again, as Blaine sobbed, still holding onto the cancer-ridden boy's hands as though it was the only way to keep him there.

"I-I love you, so, so much Kurt."

The heart monitor sped up a little bit. Blaine laid his hand over Kurt's heart, and leaned his head back on the mattress as Kurt stroked his curls he hadn't gelled down, at Kurt's request.

"I love you too. But I w-won't kiss you. It's agony, but the hardest part of this... Is leaving you."

"I don't care! We both deserve a last kiss, don't you think?" Asked Blaine, desperation haunting his face. He leant in, and Kurt gave in. Though his lips were dry, his face was like paper and he was so weak he could barely lift his head, Blaine didn't care. This's his KURT. Kurt Hummel will always be the most important thing in Blaine Anderson's universe, even when he's gone.

Their souls are intwined.

They'll be together, in another time.

Another life.

?The hardest part of this... Is leaving you.?

* * *

A/N: ...don't kill me? I cried so hard writing this damn thing ugh. Also I shall get to prompts on here soon, I have big exams at the moment so sorry for the lack of chapters.

*sends hugs and love and knitted blankets to reviewers* - Riri 3


	5. Chapter 5: Stay Stay Stay

A/N: So guys, I'm so sorry for not updating for a while, my exams were last week and there has been some massive cramming going on. Basically, updates'll be irregular, whenever I can fit in some time in my crazy life. Also I'm sorry this is so short, this is just a filler one I wrote a while ago (from the Taylor Swift song, Stay Stay Stay) to tide you over until I finish my prompts :) xxx

* * *

"BLAINE DEVON _ANDERSON_!" Screeched Kurt, clenching onto his phone with white fingers. "_WHAT_ did you _DO_?!"

Blaine stood with his back against the wall, holding the remains of Kurt's Elizabeth Taylor bracelet he had managed to break.

"Kurt! It was an accident! I can fix it! Some string and a bit of gl-"

"That is _ELIZABETH_ _TAYLOR_. It cannot be simply _FIXED_ with _STRING_ and _GLUE_!" Kurt yelled, his voice getting higher the more stressed he became. The pulls his arm back and launched his phone at Blaine, who dodged just in time for the phone to bounce off the wall.

Kurt stormed out, fuming. How dare he? Elizabeth Taylor. _**ELIZABETH**_freaking _**TAYLOR**_.

Kurt went to bed, slowly calming down until he realised what he had done. It was just a bracelet, in the end.

What if Blaine left?

He hadn't come to bed.

What if he'd had some dramatic turn around? Kurt drifted off fitfully, and had a bad night's sleep.

Blaine slept on the couch.

In the morning, Kurt woke to find himself still lying in an empty bed.

He crept into the living room, fearing that Blaine was gone.

He heard some rummaging in the spare room, so he called out to Blaine, "We should talk about it," He had read somewhere you should never leave a fight unresolved.

That's when Blaine came in wearing a football helmet, and said "Okay, let's talk."

Kurt sat down on the couch, laughing at Blaine in his helmet.

"Why are you... What?"

Blaine grinned, and said "I'm strong. Like a football player. It's a metaphor."

Kurt shook his head. "Anyway... Stay. Please. I've been loving you for quite some time... Four years is a long relationship. I just... You think it's funny when I'm mad. I don't get it..." Kurt trailed off.

"You're _sexy_ when you get mad." Smiled Blaine, as he took off his helmet.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but carried on, "I think it's best if we both stay."

Blaine grinned and leapt at Kurt, locking their lips together.

Kurt smiled into the kiss.

He stayed.

* * *

A/N: So... reviews and prompts? Love you guys! xxx


End file.
